


A Different Point of View

by Claire



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Connor is Connor and Abby re-evaluates some stuff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Point of View

It wasn't that she didn't want to date Connor, it was just that he was, well, _Connor_. Connor, with his atrocious dress sense and his terrible taste in music and his utter and total inability to do anything with a stove except burn water.

She looked over to where he was helping Stephen pack up the equipment they didn't need any more, voice ringing out as he laughed at something Stephen said.

"Abby, how's the ankle?"

She turned to face Nick, as he sat down next to her on the back of the truck. "Not too bad," she answered. "Could have been a lot worse if--" the words trailed off. _If Connor hadn't been there._

Connor, who threw himself in front of a raptor when Abby's ankle had twisted. Connor, who'd been terrified but did it anyway. Connor, who always had her back.

"You okay?"

She started slightly as she realised that Nick had gone, off to help Stephen and replaced by Connor, who was looking at her with concern.

"Yeah, Conn, I'm good."

"Really?"

Glancing down at hand he had resting on his thigh, she slowly reached out, tangling her fingers with his. "Yeah, really."


End file.
